


The Loss of Someone Near and Far

by Whythename12



Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Roach Ships It (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12
Summary: Jaskier gets a letter and is absolutely broken.~Geralt doesn't know how to handle others emotions.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922998
Kudos: 71





	The Loss of Someone Near and Far

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying these one shots.   
> I am taking requests so drop some suggestions.

He read over the letter over and over again tears falling from his eyes. Jaskier sat on a bed in a dark Inn hunched over reading the parchment that had been delivered not more than a few minutes ago. A loud sob left his mouth as he folded the parchment over no longer being able to look at it.

The room felt cold despite it being summer and a fire roaring nearby. It was heavy, it was hard to breath, it hurt. His head fell into his hands and Jaskier felt hopeless. He didn't even register the door opening and the white haired man stepped in. 

Geralt's eyes adjusted quickly to the dimly lit room and focused on Jaskier. He sat down two pitchers of ale on the side table nearby. With a cautious voice he spoke up, "Jaskier?" The smaller man looked up. Jaskier's face was covered in tears and when he laid eyes upon Geralt he broke again. A pitiful sob left his mouth and he swallowed air like he was dying.

In one quick motion Geralt was in the bed and wrapped his arms around Jaskier. He didn't really know how to comfort him but Geralt decided this would do. They stayed wrapped together for a long while. Jaskier laid his head on Geralt's chest as he cried making the Witchers shirt soaked with tears. 

"She's gone, Geralt," Jaskier choked out after a while. Geralt just hugged him closer, he hated when the bard cried. "My mother… she's gone," Jaskier said, starting to sob again. 

Geralt was never good with words, he just squeezed Jaskier tighter. That whole night he just kept Jaskier close to his chest, never letting go. Eventually the bard calmed down but he wasn't the same for many days. It hurt Geralt seeing Jaskier so hurt but he knew it had to happen. He knew he just had to be there for Jaskier, he just needed to be a shoulder to lean on.

Roach could feel the two somber moods and surprisingly changed her mood too. She didn't snort or trot happily anymore, she kept her head down and noises to herself. But eventually everything went back to normal. Jaskier went to his mother's funeral and that seemed to help with the grief. It still hurt, but he got better. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Request form   
> ~~  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSddW17a4MB-4AAyfhExX1JyChUtoRci-c2gOFKqEPh-UCmrQA/viewform?usp=pp_url


End file.
